Heart Shaped Candy
by Tanato
Summary: Takeru has a bad day, and is hiding something. Matt rescues him; but can he rescue him from him self? Emo at first, sorry all but much more action later! ::Warning: Yaoi, insest, rape, gore, action, drama, comedy, cliff hangers, etc:: Chapter 7 up.
1. Matt's obsession

:Heart Shaped Candy:

A Valentine's story

Pairings: Multiple

(Official couples to be listed later.)

**Warning:(Contains S-ai, yaoi, rape, etc.):**

The first cigarette of the night. In the crisp cool air it was one of those things that made everything in a day fall together despite how hectic it all was. Inhaling that thick smoke into his lungs tasted so bitterly sweet it almost brought tears to his eyes. He was standing out in the cold all alone in the world, cars passing by. He didn't care. He didn't want to… He just wanted to be alone.

Above his head was an old umbrella. The old rusted object was falling apart… For now it shielded him from the harsh freezing rain, yet he was already soaked head to toe. Swiping his blonde strands away from his face he smiled with not a real care to this world. He could care less on what happened now. There was no where else to turn to but to run. Run fast as he could away.

Takeru had finally met the age of seventeen. No longer was he a child but in many of his "friends'" eyes he was treated as one… He hated it so greatly. Everyday it hurt to know no matter what he said… There was nothing that anyone took seriously from him. He couldn't talk to any of them...

Bringing the white stick back to his lips another deep breath slipped into his lungs then it smashed upon the ground with a swift move of his heel. He looked like he was waiting for something to come along his way. Maybe more than what one could expect. A bag was thrown over his back full of his belongings. Nothing much… but it was all he ever needed. It was the day he hoped to get away from it all… To begin a new life away from this dead crowded city.

It was his birthday… and more than anything, the world he was living in… he wanted to wish it all away. The blonde held tighter onto the rusted old thing, but deeper into his thoughts his grasp of it loosened letting it drop into the street. He would have reached for it, but then a truck smashed it right before his very eyes. His hand was even near it to pick up but shortly was withdrawn away from it back towards his chest. Looking to the destroyed object he crouched down to almost to a sit waiting for his journey to start when the buss arrived to take him away from this hell. He didn't even notice his own the suave blonde coming his way. His eyes just kept to the umbrella feeling as his heart was smashed just like that.

"Takeru!" Hollered a voice.

His attention didn't even turn toward it. Everything felt too distant for him to hear now.

"Takeru!" Again shouted the voice, this time it was closer. Still, Takeru had no reaction to the quiet hollering from afar. His mind was too wrapped up into his thoughts. On what to do with his life. Everything was blue; everything was crumbling down on his head. There was no way out for him other than to escape. Squatting behind him the blonde gave a small smile finding it humorous that Takeru was so deaf. He took off his coat and draped it over the smaller boy's shoulder.

Takeru stopped from his thoughts for a moment to realize there was no more rain drizzling on him. In fact, he even noticed that someone had placed a warm cozy coat over his shoulders. He couldn't tell who it was but he was thankful at least something might go right today.

"You alright?" Asked the voice. His strong pair of warm arms wrapped around Takeru's waist pulling him back into a small embrace. The younger blonde's cheeks became flourished with pink and red. Slightly he nodded and turned back to his savior of the day. "Yeah. I'm fine." Quietly he answered. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a gig across town?"

The elder boy softly laughed leaning his chin against the wet hair of his brother's below him. Gently his lips brushed across the wet messy hair.

"Yeah, I do. But nothing is more important than my little brother's birthday. Come on. This is no way to have your birthday. Sitting here with a frown is no good for you. You can do this any other day but today."

Takeru was about to speak but his brother gave him no time to object to his plans. He was scooped up into his arms and carried like a treasure to the end of the street. Even then when he was set down on the trunk of the car he was still treated as a soft precious gift from above. Takeru wasn't to thrilled being lifted up like that. Anyone could tell by the look he gave Matt. The older blonde only laughed it off opening the door for him.

Buckling up the two blondes were off cruising down the street. The whole car ride was silent, not a word spoken to one another. That annoyed Matt. He turned to look to his brother for a moment noticing his gaze to be out the window. Then his eyes fell to Takeru's pocket noticing the cigarette pack that was neatly packed away. He would talk to him about smoking later, but now his eyes began to wonder downward.

Facing forward Takeru's eyes widened in a panic. "TRUCK!" He screamed clutching onto the side of his door. His eyes closed tightly in fear. Matt panicked as well having to turn his eyes upward towards the road. The car swerved out of the way in the right time to miss the on coming eight wheel vehicle. Matt laughed. "I guess I should be paying attention, huh?" He joked around. The boy in the passenger seat grumbled and turned back to his gaze out the window.

Sighing Matt decided another look and he would be distracted that easily again from the road. For now, he had to keep his eyes on the slippery streets and the busy traffic flow. It wasn't long however when he pulled over to a parking spot on the side of the road leaving his brother confused. "I got my own place." Matt grinned getting out from his car. "I'll give you a grand tour, later that is. After you clean yourself up." Takeru hopped out from his street and nodded following the older boy up the stairs and through the apartment complex.

Matt began to scavenge through his pockets searching for the key. His face grew with delight feeling over the metal inside his pants. Taking it out it slipped it into the key hole and then the door was pushed open. Curiously the younger blonde poked his head inside the house seeing the still piled up boxes from the move sitting around. For the most part the house furniture was set up. "Are you going to keep it clean?" Takeru teased his brother. Playfully Matt swatted at the back of his head. "Yes! I will keep it clean this time! Now you take off your shoes and go clean up in the bathroom! I'll cook you your birthday dinner!"

Groaning he did as he was told. His soggy shoes were left to the side of the door while he went off to the direction of the bathroom after asking Matt which way it was. Matt leaned at the doorway dreamily closing the door behind him. "And… maybe desert." He whispered when the blonde had vanished from sight.

For months, the two brothers had rarely seen one another. The eldest, Matt, had always been away busy with something in his life. With mainly tours of his band and dating Taichi… but now he was back. Things were changing. Taichi and Matt no longer were together. It was on Matt's behalf however on how they broke up. His mind couldn't help of grow home sick… and to think back to his younger half brother waiting back to home.

So many times he told himself it was wrong. That it was sick. So many times he would curse at himself for how he felt, but he couldn't help it. Just a week ago he admitted it to himself. The deepest secret he had ever kept from anyone. He was in love… In a sick kind of love. His dreams were filled with it, his eyes, and his breath. Everything he wanted was now inside his apartment. He tried his best to stay on task, to behave, to not let Takeru no. It was becoming difficult.

Stepping into the kitchen, Matt stopped to look over things. Everything was still packed up. There was something different however. Set on the table was a neatly wrapped gift with a card placed on it. To Takeru, Love Matt. It was Matt's gift to his brother. Something he felt was sweet enough for the sweetest boy he knew. Curling his fingers between the bows his heart praised with joy wishing it could make him happy. For the longest time now he felt his brother wasn't happy. The boy never smiled anymore… He wanted to make him his.

"_I'm sorry… I was never there for you…"_

Matt found himself facing the bathroom door. His fingers wrapping around the knob ready to go inside. A part of him held back from going, but another part of him told him to go on. Bickering with himself he could hardly hold himself from bolting in to say he was sorry. To say he loved him. The door was pushed open with hot steam rolling out and taking Matt's cold body. Stopping in awe his eyes stuck to the shadow in the shower.

Soap suds were rinsing off the pale flesh making it hold a vibrant glow compared to the damp cold. His blonde locks became more of the golden rich color that his family luckily inherited. The warmth felt so nice against his naked body. But, that feeling of security was ripped away when he felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder and turned red. Almost hollered when seeing his brother step into the shower behind him. "Matt!" He shouted defensively covering his naked body with his hands.

"_I'm sorry."_

Matt couldn't find words to say. Not to the god like body he was staring at. Instead his body took over his reactions. If he wished to even, his mind wouldn't let him go into control. He took Takeru's hands and pushed him against the bathroom wall letting their lips and bodies slide against one another. The boy tried to get away but it was no use.

"_I'm sorry." _

Still nothing came to Matt's mind. His tongue found its way to enter the boy's mouth probing it exploring the places he longed to find. Below his erection began to throb in need. He was full of lust and finally that had taken over him. Lifting him up against the wall he pulled Takeru's legs to wrap around his waist preparing the boy for what was next, but then he stopped. He stared at the horrified look on his face. His heart shattering on what he was about to do to the sweet poor boy. "Oh my, Takeru." He whispered letting him down. Matt backed away covering his lips looking down to the shocked boy. His heart sank down to his knees. "Takeru! I'm so sorry!" He said bending down to him to hug him… Nothing was said back to Matt. Not a damn word.

"_Please… Don't lock me out like this. Please, I love you… I'm sorry."_

**:Author's Notes:**

**- Wow…**

Don't know where this came from, but I promise you'll see more of this story. Sorry for the short suck-i yaoi. There will be more in the future. For now, I'll leave you hanging. That or leave you pissed. Leave comments/critism!


	2. Dark Chocolate Valentine

His Horrified Mind

Pairings: YamatoxTakeru

The next morning, no matter how high and low the blonde looked there was no trace of his love anywhere. Searching through the closets, kitchen, and all the rooms possible there was nothing…The young male had left in the middle of the night during Yamato's sleep and now… he was gone. Perhaps forever leaving the other behind. Staring out at the window with a guilty conscious over his shoulders Matt was lost into his cold icy gaze. His mind was raged, horrified… and his heart broken into pieces. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this…

Well, maybe he could remember. The last time he felt like this was when Takeru declared his independence… That he no longer needed a protective big brother. But from there, that's when Matt's heart had been set out to him. That's when he began to feel like he couldn't get enough of his brother. The way he walked, always with a cheerful grin across his face. The way he looked up to him when speaking…His beautiful eyes he easily lost himself in. And never did the boy judge him like the others. That's when he realized he was in love with him. However, everything he dreamed of and wanted was gone now. Just like that he let the young angel of his heart slip away from his hands… and there would be no finding him.

Outside loomed the dreary world, just perfect to match his mood. The air was a thick muggy grey, rain pouring heavily onto the early morning streets. The blares in the distance of car horns could be heard from the traffic problems. Everything was just how he felt. Dead from the inside out. His shoulder dully leaned against the window pain to support his body… Other wise he would of collapsed.

Falling to his knees he couldn't take it anymore. Tears brought to his eyes. He couldn't control them. So long he held every tear back… for Takeru. But now it was all lost. "No!" He cried shaking his head. His hands covered over the welled up eyes. Again he sobbed crying to himself feeling nothing could ever change… And with this came a depression. Matt's horrible long sickness that he never told a soul of.

Unlike Takeru, Matt's mind was more twisted than the sweet innocent of the youth. His mind always craved something… Something that was always denied. It began to take him towards thoughts he had overlooked of before. Some he even tried, but in each attempt he had failed. It was the only reason he was still into this world.

Taking a few more heavy sobs he built up his courage to set his mind on it. The incomplete task that had awaited his soul for such a long time was finally taking over. This time there was no way he could escape it. Adrenalin began to pump through his veins letting his hands fall away from his ashamed eyes. Looking up slowly his mouth gapped open in shock with his mind quickly becoming unable to think. The only thing he could do was stare to the beautiful blue eyes before him.

"Takeru…"

Hiding his face from him, he quickly diverted his gaze back towards the ground but Takeru pushed his chin up so they could look to one another. Face to face. Matt turned red being forced to look to the smaller boy. His body yearned to melt away at the contact of the boy's soft smooth finger tips that rested on the tip of his chin.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered closing his eyes. Takeru Smudged thumb over Matt's tears sitting there silently keeping close to his brother's side. He didn't believe he needed words to say… Actions had always been bigger than words. And he would prove it. Bringing his arms around his shoulders he wrapped them around into a hug. Matt tugged at his shirt returning the hug to him.

"I'm sick…" The older brother muttered in his ear. Still Takeru said nothing and did nothing other than relax in his brother's arms. "You shouldn't be here…" Matt said pulling away from him. Takeru hugged him closer refusing to let go. Matt could only sigh whipping the rest of the tears in his eyes away. "Takeru I…" His breath paused when the bright eyes turned to him. Just with a smile across his rosy colored lips. It was finally Takeru's turn to speak. "Matt… I wanted to tell you something." He quietly whispered. Having his heart begin to pump faster Matt pulled Takeru onto his lap returning the smile to him. "You… don't need to say anything Takeru. I'm just glad your back." Hands against one another, they laced themselves like ropes both just keeping the beautiful smile towards one another. Finally, Takeru wanted to say something. "Happy valentines day, Matt."

**:Author's Comments:**

A little late for Valentines Day but I was busy this whole week.

And yes, this is what I should have posted exactly on Valentines Day.

Another cliff hanger for you all.

Comments and Criticism always welcome!


	3. Takeru's Lie

* * *

**Takeru's Lie**

The morning light brought life through the blinds. Gently easing their warmth into the small flat. Wet clothes were scattered about, leaving the traces of floor scares; but the sweet smell of alcohal still lingered strongly within the morning air.

Recovering his thoughts... and the little feeling he had, eagerly Matt had climbed out of bed; stretching to the glory of the new day. His eyes trailed about the mess of his home, but passed it by with a shrug. Taking his pace to look for the younger boy within his home nearly tripping over bottles as he walked. The living was empty, as for the kitchen, and dining room. A slight panic reached the boy as he began to toss clothes and bottles about, as to hopes to find him under the layered of filth. Still, there was nothing. With his attention drawn so inward in the hunt, he could not hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

Takeru watched for a moment, with a towel drapped around his damp torso. Puzzled on exactly what had possesed his brother. He shifted quietly to the bedroom, and returned out fully dressed to lay only on the couch. Continuing to watch his brother rumage under the table.

"Did you lose a small child?" He playfully teased at his expense.

Matt's head shot up, banging against the table on his way of crawling out. "Take-shit!" He cried, rolling onto the ground holding his blonde matted hair down to his throbbing skull.  
A small laugh escaped Takeru's lips in amusement, exhaling a breath of smoke as he continued to watch his brother flail about. It took several moments, but Matt moved slowly towards the younger boy getting close to his face as he could. A small sweat passed the younger boy, which snapped into irratation quickly.

"What?!" He barked as his took another drag from his cigerette. Matt brought his hand toward his face, removing the cancer stick from his mouth. "This is what." He argued, leaving behind his brother to dispose of the disgusting habit.

Surprisngly, Takeru just sighed, leaning further into a lazed position on the sofa. His eyes glaring to him watching the desired smoke be destroyed down the drain.

"Ya know..." He started kicking at one of the cans on the floor. "you are such a god damn hypicrit." His foot forced the can toward him, much like a child; using his legs to bring the can of beer to his lips to drink. "Espicially after last night?"

The look in Matt's eyes when he changed his direction should have been a warning, but Takeru just continued his care free attitude, drinking; and chucking the empty can over him. In the midst of a cold war... Takeru grabbed his phone from the table before him starting to fool.

Matt grinded his teeth, bit his tounge, anything to stop himself from yelling or screaming. He just couldn't understand what was going through the other blonde's mind. Fury shook him, his blood boiling. He marched himself over to hover over the other boy's shoulder, to observe on what exactly he was doing. Yet before he could investigate, Takeru snapped the phone closed and passed back an awkward stare.

"Can I help you?" He inquired, raising a brow to his strange behavior.

"Who are you texting?" "Why?" Takeru quickly asked.  
"Just curious." Sinking into the couch, Takeru gazed at his phone. It began to vibrate, but he did not react to its demand. Instead, he patiently awaited for Matt to move on about his bussiness... After several minutes, Takeru began to flusted in irrataton, throwing himself onto his feet from the couch. "I'm gonna go pick up some smokes." And with that, before Matt could argue, he was out the door.

Running down the flat's stairway, cheerfully the boy made off with triumph to enjoy the morning smoke on the hustling city streets.

'I didn't lie... I only have half a pack.' He laughed silently to himself. 'like that will last today.' Pausing to the pulse of his phone, Takeru looked at the five messages that he received within the last few moments. Outta annoyance he chewed on his lip, but continued about his way; nearly having knocked himself over from the distraction.

"Watch it!" He shouted, as he looked upon the stranger he had bumped into... yet the anger slipped away to the surprisment of who it was. Brown eyes smiled to greet him, and welcome arms brought the blonde close into a warm hug. Pulling back, Taichi widely smiled at the boy giving the gift of a generally dumb laugh.

"Trying to kill me these days?" Taichi stated, breaking the silence. "Long time no see squirt. I didn't know you were back in town"  
Takeru lightly nodded, his cheeks flushed from embarasment. "You okay there, Takeru? You look like you seen a ghost." He mocked, bringing his arm up around the boy's shoulder. "It's been how many years now, since you been home, right? Take it you don't reckgonize any of these new buildings"  
Again, Takeru nodded his head lightly, passing down a gulp. He couldn't find himself to speak, or for that matter walk away as Taichi began to play the guide of the city. At least this gave him time to smoke, relax... and to ease the morning hours away.

Hours passed, and every few moments Takeru's pocket shook, but the boy could not even notice this anymore. Sprawling out on the river shore, wearing only his boxers, he was soaking up the warm day. Taichi ran through out the water, trying to show off catching fish, which brought laughs to the younger boy on numerous occasions. Finally, having failed Taichi returned to his friend's side in the sand. He settled next to him and groaned. "So much for lunch being free. Guess it's my treat then, huh"  
Takeru stirred a little, his stomach resting against the sand; and head resting in his crossed arms. "I am a little hungry." Again his phone cried out for attention, but received the wrong person's at the time. Taichi reached into the pocket, pulling out the device and flipped it open. Full of energy, he playfully answered the call. "Yeeesssss?" Takeru shifted, lazily pulling the sun glasses down from his eyes to look to Taichi. "I'm not here right now." He whispered, nugging at the other boy.  
"Er... It's okay, they hung up." A small frown passed the brunette's face as he closed the phone. Merely seconds later however, almost flew when the phone began to go off again. "Who the hell wants to get the hold of you that bad"  
Takeru forced his glasses back over his eyes, shrugging to pretend that it was all a lie. "Dunno, how about lunch?"

Back at the flat, the clothes had formed a clearing in several areas. "Voice messages full?! Mother Fucker!" Adding to the mess, cracked a phone against the wall. Shattering into several pieces. Matt shook, falling to the ground, gathering himself into a tight ball. His fist met the ground, pounding against the floor. "How could I have been so stupid"  
Again, his fist banged heavily into the floor. "I should have known. He didn't want this." This time when he brought his fist up, blood seeped from his knuckles, still he struck again.  
"He could never feel the same..." Biting at his lip, Matt pulled himself together whiping the tears from his eyes, bringing himself back to his feet. Alone, he stood in the empty flat... and quickly he took flight to find the younger blonde.

-  
To be continued. :o

(Omg, I updated. Like I got any readers anymore. lol. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe more later. Who knows, I'm busy no of days so yeah. Maybe once a month or more. Till the next time, keep reading.)


	4. Count your Loses

Count the loses

-- Morning had drifted itself away, settling to the late afternoon. The crowded streets dimmed in life as most had dissapeared into the reality of work with the exception of few. The blessed clouds had vanished from the heavens, retreating further away than the eye could see leaving the city bare from its protection of the sun. High above in all its glory reigned the damned scorching light, with the heat only having begun to rise as the hour of noon closer approached. The waves of heat seeped from the assphault below, hissing as it touched the slightly cooler air.  
In the wake of this, life outside delayed in the unsteady heightened temperature.

Takeru unpatiently stumbled aside of his dear friend in this incrediable scorcher. The heat had taken its way with him, as he swept the sweat from his eyes and forehead. Shortly beside him swaggered Taichi; lost on one single train of thought, air conditioning, ice cream, refridgrators... just plain cold, damn't.  
The blonde slowed himself to a halt with the other having not noticed. His breath labored, with his eyes having fallen closed. "I can't take it..." He gasped.  
Taichi did not hear, keeping his attention to the stores ahead in hopes of a relief from the heat. It took several steps before he began to notice the absence. Looking back, faintly he smiled as best he could back to his friend who had fallen behind due to the heat. Playfully he waved for him to follow onward. "It's not much further." He remarked, in hopes to encourage him to continue; However the blonde stood in place.  
"Come on, don't make me carry your lazy ass." Placing his arms behind his head, Taichi sighed, slightly leaning more to one side to wait for the boy. Yet with no prevail on an action after several moments, Taichi began his way back down the street.

One hand clasped contently onto the fabric of his shirt at his chest, Takeru's eyes marked to the skies above. Dull grew his eyes until they filled with deep empty grey, reflecting the darkening skies that gathered above. Taichi had paused, and looked above to see what had caught the boy's fascination, having captured his own in amazement. A bitter freezing gust hit strong, flushing the sky into darkness. Black clouds forming out of no where to break the heat setting the summer scorcher to near freezing conditions within moments. Lighting filled the black skies with brief moments of light; calling out its warning. "Takeru, we need to get coverage!" Taichi hollered over the stregnthing wind. Set into a panic, the brunette did not await for a reaction, racing through the wind that had nearly forced him to his knees; after the boy who stood as a statue. Grabbing onto the blonde's arm, he forced him to look at him, shaking him lightly. "Did you hear me"  
Takeru stood silent, allowing his eyes to adjust back to the bright crystals they were before. Looking on to his friend before him; his attention looked further to the hail that had began to wreck havoik. "It's happening again, do you feel it?" He asked calmly.  
"What is?" Fear struck the brunette's heart to ask.  
"You... don't feel it, do you? It's pulse... it's happening"  
The couple stood in the middle of chaos. The world around seemingly losing control. Fear had posessed one of the two, and yet the other stood unaffected by the dramatic changes around. It was almost welcomed by him it seemed.  
"Takeru!" Again, Taichi cried, shaking him pleading for him to retreat for cover.  
Slowly, slipping out of his absent mind, Takeru finally faced the brunette. His eyes flinched slightly, and his attention snapped away to above. In turn, Taichi caught by surprise had the younger boy grab him by the arm, forcing him to crouch. Loud clashing filled the gap in noise, as glass from the buildings above gave way into the preasure, raining into the streets below. Fear evidentally took over Taichi, his heart having skipped a beat outta fear for the boy who huddled above him to protect him.  
Takeru held Taichi tight, refusing to let him move. The rain of glass hit like embers against his skin. He slightly cried out in the pain; but stuffled it to a deep breath.

Behind the huddled group, a foot took stance onto the ground; having came from far above. A digimon had taken step into the world... after years having past since they were accepted into the world, one stood gracious and eager to open the gateway. Clutching a black staff within its black claws, the human like figure smile at the two destined before it.  
Takeru, refraining an eye open to look back to the danger; shivered in pain. Blood drizzling down his back; with the sting from the sweat mixing in with the open wounds. Taichi could only see a glimps from the embrace, but he understood now what had the boy been urking before. Without a digimon in defence, the pair were sitting ducks... Takeru's grasp loosened, but in reaction, Taichi's tightened in refusal to let go but Takeru managed to get out of the other's hold.  
Kneeling in place, Taichi watched the crazed boy walk close to the demonic creature. "What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at the boy, not daring to chase after him. Unmoved by the crackle of fear in his dear friend's voice, Takeru did not halt until he was face to face with the creature, a step away from what could be certain destruction.  
The creature spoke, a strange dilect; chuckling at the bravery perhaps in Takeru's face... Taichi's voice had become droned, along with everything. Only the select words Takeru could hear falling further into the distance. Training his eyes to the demon, he traded smiles lighting a cigerette, holding up a spare as an offer to creature that stood before him. His heart steady... eyes unmoved, dull; awaiting for the demon's response. Even as the creature brought back it's staff, Takeru stood strong with a cigerette perched between his lips.  
"NNnnooooo...!" Pierced Taichi's screams, the boy rushing from his knees after the foolish friend. Steps short, the staff met it's mark setting the sight of red bringing Taichi to a stand still in his tracks. The fear shaken in his eyes... and the tears began to flood his face.

The beat of a heart can be noted as heavy and paniced when brought near death. Adrenline races to the brain creating a chemical inbalancement, until the heart grows weak... losing its ability to keep pumping the blood; creating the silence. Death.

Red spattered, painting the street, and for Takeru, as he still stood before the demon covered in his own blood smeared it to clear his face.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" He asked the demon having the absence of doubt in his voice. The red blood the rained from the wounds grew black, dripping from his finger tips onto the pavement.

'Hope fades into darkness... and light is often tempted by it's misleading lies...'

--

Taichi flew up, throwing the covers up off from him; remaining in a cold sweat. Heavy breaths soothed; and his heart steadied. "It was so real..." He whispered in the dark, grazing a hand through his hair. "Your awake?" Leaning in from the kitchen, Matt perked in interest to the brunette. "About freaking time. Now you can explain to me what in the hell happened"  
Taichi stared in awe, unable to comprehend what Matt was saying; but watched as the blonde made his way to the livingroom to squat infront of him.  
"well"  
Takeru stirred slightly on the opposite couch, only having to roll over onto his stomach to remain content in his sleep.  
Silent, Taichi looked to the blonde resting, ripping off the covers to investigate for wounds, finding nothing.  
"Are you gonna tell me?" Matt asked, losing his patience. "I found you and my brother sleeping outside in the rain, and I swear if he gets sick"  
Taichi knelt down, by the sofa, staring down to the younger boy; nodding at Matt's demands.  
"I... I don't know." The sweet boy looked so innocent; and yet by what seemed moments ago; was a completely differnt person.

'It had to of been a dream... but how did I get here?'

--

End of Chapter 4.

Going away from the fluff, I know; but more adventure/pairings perhaps. lol More to come with much more plot. Till next time! 


	5. Slightly Modified

Slightly Modified

Peace met the skies; with the calm breeze clearing the havoic from earlier that day. Light faded, and the warm orange skies began to dim in rest. The soothing sounds of the city echoed; lights of life meshing together. Traffic passed, and the night continued on as nothing had happened. But the voices of the public would not rest. This day had turned to the topic of disccusion. Not one news channel did not focous on the event. Though, they spoke of the events as if they stood on ground zero... they left the public who drew closer cluless on what had taken place.

Ken pulled himself closer to the television. In his grasp he clung to the remote, shivering between each broadcast covering. Closely behind hovered Daisuke, Matt, and Taichi. The small group of destineds stood silent watching, in hopes to gather any information on the strange event that had taken place. A waste of time, Taichi knew, but anything was better than not knowing. He drew a pillow closer to his body, sprawled close by Daisuke on the floor.

Returning from the balcony, Takeru looked to the shadows huddling under the light of the screen and huffed a chuckle of amusement. He made his way through the crowd, stealing the remote away from Ken to change the channel to music, taking his proper place onto the sofa to recline.

"The news is depressing." He groaned inbetween a stretch.

Matt snapped back a glare, reclaiming the controller from him. "Do you have any idea what happened?" Flickering between channels of news, Matt inched closer to the screen. "How... could we miss something like this, and you be so relaxed?"

Slightly disapointed, takeru slumped deeper into the cushion, burrying his face into the pillow... He drew his head lightly forward to comment back to only realize the stare from the older brunette. The chatter of the television was all the filled the room... Silence interupted by a knock brought in new faces to meet. Kairi, Yoli, Joe, Sora, Mimi, all the destineds had come. All sat to try to find the answer for what had happened. Going over step by step what the posibilties were. Takeru and taichi both had remained silent and Takeru was first to jump the gun to take his post at the balcony once again. "It's useless. Why are you even trying?" He waved, snatching his pack of smokes from the floor as he left. Matt watched without words, but had watched Taichi race outside after the boy; slamming the glass door behind.

The night was beuatiful, filled with the sweet aroma of summer. Glistening high above the building tops stars ruled the sky. Takeru simply perched himself to sit on the railing, embelshing himself to gaze above at the sore sight. Below coexisted the night life of the streets below; trapped between the heavens and hell, Takeru smiled, leaning slightly back; taking a moment to look at the angry face of the brunette.

"All the answers are right infront of us." He smiled, staring back to the skies above. "It's only how you see. You have to first open your eyes." His hands helf gently to the rail as he teetered between the balcony ground, and the edge; childshly pushing the limits as he swayed his feet lazily. His cigerette bouncing lightly in his lips; as he took a deep inhale examining the skies.

"What are you talking about, takeru? If you know what happened why don't you say something? Share it with the rest of us damn't!" Taichi cursed, biting his tounge throughout the words. "By what i remember...!" Stuttering, Taichi grinded his teeth. He shook with the uncertainty, for the first time in his life that was. "I don't even know if what I remembered was real or not."

Takeru paused, leaning back away from the edge of certain end. His feet meeting the ground, and approaching the boy to bring their faces a lips distance away. Smoke escaped from his lips as he exhaled; facing his grey iris' directly to Taichi's glazed eyes. "It's been happening, it just depends if you can see them... So your scared you could see one? But what about those that creep in the shadows." Taking the extra step, the two brushed shoulders; harshly, Takeru made his way back indoors to meet his comfort zone. Flopping onto the couch; Takeru hugged his pillow. A slight smile crossing his face watching the others still lost in the discussion. A frown brought to his lips when both Matt and Daisuke turned to rip the cigerette from his lips. Flying up, Takeru jumped ontop of the couch to balance himself inbetween zones; enjoying the small game of keep away.

"Not in my apartment!" Matt growled, flying to his feet.

"And your not smoking." Daisuke shouted; raising up in arms by Matt's side.

Takeru chuckled; and began his fun of keep away from the apartment while all the girls just sighed at the stupidity of the guys.

"Are we even going to get any work done?" Kairi asked Yoli, resting her hand on her crossed legs.

"Dunno, and they don't care." The other girl responded shaking her head.

Taichi remained in the doorway, quiet. Which was very unlike him; Ken caught quickly onto this. Outta concern he removed himself away from the television set, seeking to by at the boy's side. Leaning at his side, he smiled lightly at the game Takeru created as a distraction from work.

"So, what's bugging you?" He asked, to begin the light conversation.

Taichi sighed, looking to the younger destined. "Not knowing... It was easier before, but now..."

Ken nodded, and sighed; laughing when Daisuke landed flat on his face onto the floor, Matt tripping right ontop of the boy. The chain continued as Daisuke had caught Takeru's ankle, forcing the boy to fall in the near patten of the other two.

"You can never be certain of anything really." He answered.

Kairi, just groaned. "At this rate, we'll be here all night!"

When midnight had struck, the rooms had shadowed in loss. Where an area was available, slept bodies. Deep into their dreams; hope had dropped for now. Tomorrow would be a new. Matt played his hermonica outside to the stars, Daisuke snoring away to the tune. Kairi held a stuffed bear closed to her, slightly stirring at the sounds of snors past her; and sweet Cody, smacked Daisuke with a pillow in the depths of sleep.

Takeru's bright eyes pierced through the darkness, a bag draped over his shoulder. The memories surronding his. The familarty... it had been to long to touch yesterday. Light cracked into the room for a brief second; tracing over Taichi's wakening face followed by it creeping away as of how quickly it had come. Dragging himself up from the floor, Taichi nugged Daisuke off his arm and looked for the apparent change. Roughing up his hair to his satisfaction, the bad case of bed head began to wonder out of the flat. His eyes adjusted to the light, catching the glimps of the blonde passing the corner into the distance. Taichi treaded forward after him; pausing at the corner to avoid being spotted; but eagerly poked his head to keep an eye on the blonde. Awaiting for the elevator, Takeru sighed; taking a deep drag from his cigerette. Approaching cautiously, Taichi rested a hand onto Takeru's shoulder.

"Your leaving?"

This hadn't startled the youth; but brought a dull smile to the tired face. Whiping the bangs away from his eyes, he turned to face the taller boy.

"I know what I'm doing. Okay? So I don't need to hear a leacture. I'm not eight anymore."

Taichi nodded, patting Takeru's shoulder, solemly shaking it. "I won't. I know your not. Just don't hide from us. A lot has happened over the years, and no matter what we are your friends." To cross his point, he took the cigerette, taking a drag himself.

...

...

...

"Oh my god!" He coughed, spitting onto the floor. He whiped with disgust at his lips; forking the smoke back to its rightful possesion. Takeru stood still, hesitantly taking back the smoke.

"Are you going to die on me over that?" He asked with concern.

Taichi continued to spit, waving off to show he would be alright just as the elevator doors opened. Smiling, Takeru waved back; walking backwards onto the elevator. "Alright then. I'll see you tommorow then. I will be back before anyone wakes up."

Between his gags, Taichi looked up the the golden haired boy; the doors pulling closed to block his view of the other's darkening pupils.

...

'They are back, arn't they?'

--

End chapter-

Okay, so my writing is crap right now. bare with me people its been a long time. Getting back into the groove, so until then just enjoy the plot change! :o Cliff hanger again. Yeah!!


	6. Hope is NoMore

OK! So this is long and overdue. Right? A couple of years an wala! You guys will receive your new chapter! So without further delay~

* * *

::Hope Is No-More::

'_Can you feel it?'_ These words had been uttered before. Those words had begun to haunt him, like spiders hatching in the depths of his mind. 'It feels like a pulse…' A memory perhaps that had been lost in time? In deep darkness there had been a lot of rainfall, but when? _'Who are they?' _Who were they? Blood, there had been so much bloodshed and the sounds of a child who huddled in fear; yet the foot-steps treaded away from the disarrayed cries, drawing back into silence. 'Hope is no more.'

Taichi gently arose from the floor, his heart beat steadily in a cold damp sweat. The breath from his lips hung heavy while his mind only stuttered. Still darkness had shrouded, and the only sound breaking the silence had been his own breath. Uneased, Taichi took a final deep breath after several moments, and then allowed himself to fall back onto the floor. He continued to study aimlessly to the ceiling above him, with anticipation of the return of the blonde child at any moment, but with no avail. Sleep had never been so difficult to achieve.

-------

The rain had been heavy for sometime; perhaps days, or a matter of weeks, in this point of time what was the use of recalling such a fact? For sheer argument? The glow of the televsion reflected from the young Takeru's eyes; his mind lost as he slurped down the rest of his cerial. Behind him, Yamatto slouched on the couch lazily. His focous dull, making every attempt to remain awake to watch over the younger sibling. Rain pattered on the window cill, and the calm crackling of thunder had roared off in the distance.

It had been a long time since the sun has been out… A long time. A knock disrupted the quiet Saturday afternoon. Takeru took it upon himself playfully dashing across the flat to answer the door, greeted by a soaked hand to brush against his hair.

"Soccer pratice is cancled again." Taichi smiled, the boy soaked head to toe.

Yamatto glanced back towards the brunette, a slight grin passing his lips. "Yeah, and you look like a stray dog." He chuckled lightly before he continued to stare back to the television in a dismal daze.

The younger boy scattered across the flat again, dissapearing for a brief moment, only to return with an armata of towels overflowing in the small boy's arms. Taichi smiled, taking one graciously beginning to attempt to dry off himself.

The child's innocent gaze anxiously turned back to his brother. "Can we go somewhere? We've been inside all day!"

"No… It's raining a lot. Let's just hang out here. Besides you'll get sick."

"Nu-uh!" Complained the younger sibling.

"I'll take him out if you want." Taichi interjected.

"Who asked you?!" Yamatto snapped.

"It's not that bad. See I'm fine."

"He WILL get SICK!"

The two boys begun to argue amongst eachother. It was like old times. Takeru stood in place, watching back in forth to see who would win the epic battle. After several moments however, the boy began to contemplate a brillant idea. He placed the towels down onto the floor; quielty scooting out of the door on his own. The two older boy's had been to preoccupied to even notice that the child had vanished from the flat. Takeru made sure of it, with the finest detail to closing the door to make the quiest click of the latch resetting.

Freedom came so easy, thought the child. The world was his for the day, or at least till the two boy's found out what he had done. He splashed through some puddles on the city streeets. The day drew quiet as the rain thickened. The skies darkneded swiftly before dusk had been even due.

--

Taichi peeked under the coach. Yamatto ripped apart a closet. Taichi inspected under the carpet, and Yamatto looked under the beds.

"Takeru, this isn't funny!" Yamatto growled.

Sitting up, Taichi coughed up a dustball. "When was the last time you cleaned in here?" He hacked reclaiming his breath.

"Does it matter right now, really? You let him out!"

"He's not a dog… he snuck out."

"You let him!"

The two glared at one another, either one to stubborn to allow the other win this argument. Both being older siblings there was an understanding; but with different perspectives. Taichi was the first to break from the contest; leaving Yamatto behind in the apartment; tredding his way down the stairwell to look for the boy.

'_Did you forget about me?'_

Taichi again struggled in his sleep. The morning light seeped through the cracks of the blinds, trickling into the full flat. Movement echoed through the home; and… Kairi tripped over her sleeping brother who had been sprawled on the floor for sometime.

"Ack~!" She cried as she tumbled down.

"I'm up~! School?!" Taichi paniced.

The group watched the small event to fill the room with laughter as the two began to recover themselves.

Takeru had returned as promised. His presence calm and prestine, not allowing anyone to really interupt him as he slaved over the stove top prepering breakfast for the large group. Yamatto sat near, reading the paper at the table; slowly draining his cup of coffee.

"So, who wants waffels?!" Daisuke exclaimed in hype.

"I thought you said pancakes and omlettes….." Takeru answered a little distressed.

"Oh…. Pancakes will do."

In a matter of moments it seemed the group settled and crowded around the table. It was as if a starving pack of wolves were ready to slaughter a victom. Takeru came to the table, placing down large plate fulls of goods, the aroma unberable without causing your stomach to gurgle in hunger. The war had begun, Taichi and Daisuke faught with a fork for the biggest pancake, and Kairi snatched it while they had been distracted.

"To slow!" She laughed chewing off the first bite.

"Not fair!" Defeated Daisuke took a smaller peiece and sulked eating his food.

Though the room had been full of guest, one did not join in the event. Takeru made his way without detection to the outdoors; leaning against his faithfull railing to enjoy a smoke in the dawn's early light. A slight breeze passed; and the noise of early city life began to arise from the streets. Another day had come so soon.

Dizzy, he pressed a hand to his stomache forcing blood to stain at his shirt. A little disoriented; he stumbled back and leaned against the window payne; listening to the arangment of the crowd inside.

'_I don't remember...'_

_---------_

Thunder crackled, and lighting filled the night sky. Darkness had crept its way sudden before it had even been due. Lost and alone, unable to recognize the surronding city streets; the young child made his way through the watery streets. A flood warning had been in affect, but for how long? The boy couldn't tell you that, it was to cold. His finger tips felt like death were trying to slip in. His lips shivered in the freezing rain, his clothes soaked… Tired he finally brought himself to sit in the water on the curb.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" He whimpered, brushing the patted hair away from his eyes. His fear though had not lasted long as his speculation had been captured by a light not far off. It was as the heavens had opened on earth. Gaining balance on his own two feet the boy trudged towards the light, feeling the rays of warmth as he drew near the light in the middle of the street. He stood at the foot of the imaculent light, drawn as if he were a moth… about to be burned.

"Takeru!" Shouted a familiar voice. His attention snapped back to a brunette chasing after him. A smile crept, and the boy faced him.

"Taichi!"

Behind the light faded into darkness to reveil a demon like digimon. Metalic tentacles curling and hissing; the teeth of the creature grinding as it raised tall behind the child. Taichi had frozen in midstep; fear striking his own heart. No companion at his side would mean certain doom.

"Run…" He whispered, yet the child couldn't hear him.

"What?" Asked the blonde boy.

"I SAID RUN!"

Confused, the boy looked back to admire the light though that all turned into fear aswell. Screaming, the boy ducked covering his head terrified of the creature.

'_There had been so much bloodshed…. Did you forget about me?'_

Takeru made it into the bathroom; stripping his shirt down to reveal a large gash missing from his torso. It had already been previously wrapped, yet it outbled its early treatment. Carefully the boy removed the protection, wincing at the sharp pain; catious not to alert the filled room adjacent to him. Nausiea struck however; losing his balance he colapsed.

"What was that?"

So much bloodshed for a child. Hardly able to breathe. Two witnessed the brutle occasion yet shock had robbed their mind. A moment in time and the demon had slipped away, an angel in distress stood aside. The demon deteriated with a small child; and the angel crippled in fear. Angemon stepped back with anger filling him; and a haunting voice came to play.

"This is not what was meant to be. It'll all be over soon." The rains had stopped and the sun hung high; the waters vanishing as the demon went.

"Open the door!" Cried a voice on the other side of the door.

Takeru reclaimed conciousness; grasping clean bandages nearby.

"Takeru, are you ok?!" Shouted another voice.

-To be continued….

(Let me know what you think. Sorry, is to be darker. Muhaha! Yeah I'm rusty… ;-;)


	7. Against All Odds

_-Against All Odds-_

_In an instant, the blink of the eye; time changes eveything. You could lose; watching your world crumble to ash, or stand proud at the top of your acheivments you had acclaimed. There is no glory or shame within life. No good nor evi. The only thing promised is our last breath. When that moment sets in, what is it that crawls from the corridors our minds? Our life races before our eyes; our hearts excells ready to burts. Death is a god lingering over us. Dealing out our destiny leaving us no say in our fate. In an instant all that once had seemed important vanishes._

_Though, death does spare mercy to those at times._

_A pulse is the flow of life. In the water we drink, the air we breathe, and the very soil we return to. _

Rain and so much blood-shed. Horror had stricken a defensless heart as he watched in terror. A flash of an eye and destruction of a life had seemed to of taken place, and yet the evidence had been swayen away within the wind.

The unstable digital world had become a dark place once the destineds had left. The events in our world had seemed like a grain of salt in comparison as the time period had hurtled much further than our own present. Viruses had run a muck creating chaos; and the overlords who saught to remain the world in a dark balance. The skies above spiraled in shades of grey. The sote below blackened in the fires of hatred that had spread. This world screamed death; but exceptions had shone a sliver of mercey this day.

The metalic demon lowered from the heavens, moving one of his many stingers to lower a child he had retreived from the real world; laying the boy in the filth at the foot of a throne. Peircing eyes gazed from the shadows to the lifeless child; approaching him to touch the cold cheeks of the boy. In haste, the creature stood back from the child and placed a hand on it's own torso.

"This is our gateway to flood."

With those final words the creature uttered, he paused briefly before he forced way into his own chest cavity removing a blackened organ from his own flesh. His breath had become labored; and time was at an esance yet his labor would not be fruitless. Nearing the child, he brought the limp boy into his arms; pushing way the organ into the open wound of the boy. A pained scream came from the boy, his eyes widened as he regained air into his lungs. The raining ash swirled above him, spirling down sealing the grave wound the boy had. Remaining ashes scarred the boy's flesh on his chest in tabboo markings.

"You are alive through me, and I am alive through you." Whispered the creature.

The boy did not respond, he only stared blankly to the skies.

"You live my will, and will make me stronger as it will make you stronger. My enemies are yours."

* * *

Takeru mustered a cough; lifting his head to look at his surrondings. The last thing he recalled was…. Rolling over, he held his stomache and gave into a heavy cough. Everything about slowly fell together and subsided from spinning.

"Takeru?" Asked a worried voice.

Swallowing, Takeru sat forward bringing himself to kneel on the floor making his way to the door. He cracked it ever so lightly to peer to the crowd.

"What?" He growled in discontent.

Daisuke from the floor, raised up slamming heads with about everyone above him in sheer glee.

"I told you he was faking playing dead!"

Takeru rolled his eyes and slammed the door back closed in his face, latching the lock quickly behind him. He finished his cleaning; quickly examining the now closed wound. Disposing of the blood soiled clothes, he opened the door to return the the group once more. Daisuke sat near door sulking, nearly tripping Takeru as he went to walk out.

"Really?!" Takeru remarked iratably. He trounced quickly past everyone snagging his bag and straight for the door out. His nerves raised; pins and needles crawling down his back when a voice had froze him in his tracks.

"Takeru, what's with you lately?" Kairi asked.

Takeru's hand shook on the door knob; releasing It he turned back to face the crowd that had gotten slimmer.

"I need some fresh air… I hate being cooped up." With that, he turned back to his interest of leaving. Skipping to his side came Daisuke though, before anyone else could grab the opertunity; he jumped to give a slight hug to the blonde hair youth from behind.

"How bout' company?"

He grinded his teeth, but could not attest to the boy's kindness and agreed somely.

"But I have stuff to take care of. Get in my way…" Takeru bitterly remarked taking his depature. Daisuke followed after his footsteps.

"Fine but take that tampon out your ass!"

--

Taichi and Yamatto looked to one another; remaining on the couch. Both slouched a little more deepily contemplating on what exactly is the situation. Yamatto wanted to chase his brother but he could not bring himself to do so. The boy has become darkened in spirits, guilt preciding.

"So what did happen yesterday?"

Meanwhile….

It was a challenge to keep after him. Each step he took put him five steps in the opposite direction. The golden lockes bounced further away leaving the brunette in dispear. Finally Daisuke dashed after him; across the busy city streets weaving his way between people and traffic nearly injuring if not killing himself in the process.

"What's the rush?" Daisuked growled closing in on his target.

Takeru paused; taking a firm stance through an open alley way. His attention lost in confusion over the scene oblvious to the boy bound in his direction. Closing the gap, the two collided; sending them both onto the pavement, with the blonde pinned underneath.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Daiuske quarreled gripping at the boy's hair to force him to look at him. Underneath his weight squirmed Takeru furiously; shoving his off to quickly regain his position. "Shush you idiot!" He declared urgency in his voice as he focused his attention elsewhere down the alley. Daisuke sat forward, irratation climbing but turned to see what was the big deal.

"A girl?" He gasped. "YOU DRUG ME OUT HE-!" Takeru quickly slapped a hand to cover his companion's mouth, crouching down to continue observing.

In the distance paced a red headed girl. Her eyes a dull; checking over a defeated digimon who laid by her side. Her hand pressed against it's throat; ashes abstracting from the slain creature toward her own body. Takeru twitched, quick to react; he ran to her side and grabbed her arm away from the digimon.

"What are you doing?!"

Not even a hint of supense, a change in pulse, or expression; the girl remained dull and faced her attacker. "Did you really think you were alone?" A wicked smile preceived her lips; her arm swinging out to crack at Takeru's face throwning him steps back.

Takeru winced, but stood tall against her preparing for another blow. Daisuke had stepped to his side in defence. "What the hell you crazy bitch?!" Daisuke sputtered, yet was shunned by Takeru shoving him back. "W-what?"

Ashes rippled darkened the air; a force emitting from the girl as the ashes spiraled around her. Her eyes mutated storing an empty pale void. Demonic fangs had pushed way through her jaw structure and her posture had become poor and slouched over. Staggering; slowly she reached into her abdomen ripping a sword from her flesh pointing the blade in Takeru's direction. Stunned, Takeru did not know how to take this. He blunk several times; but smiled at the challenge that had been set before him; much like a child on christmas eager to get a hold of those rare goodies.

Squealing like a girl on call, Daiskue hopped behind a trash can, barking back Takeru. "What the hell is that?!" He cried.

"That would be where I come in."

Without delay, the girl charged forth to resume battle. Takeru crouched, throwing himself into the air completeing a spin to evade. His shirt on the side split due to calculations areas, but that was all that had been done. Landing on the ground; his attention swarmed back where his oppent had run off to. At that time the girl had further mutated; her neck and legs extending much like a spider crab. Her throne perch taken place on the upper roofs scapulting. Acid dripping from his fangs watching the child below. Hunching forward; a god awful scream came from her as she hurtled herself to attack the boy again. This time more rigorous; achieving the land ontop of him.

Crawling backwards, Takeru rolled to either side; to evade the razor like legs coming down trying to stab him. The third try, he leaned into it; grabbing it from the side forcing in a dagger. The creature had quickly backed off shrieking in pain. Free; Takeru took advantage of this. Staggering to his feet he made use of his enviroment; taking a broken bat off the ground, spinning it in his hand before defensively holding it before him.

"Come on, if you want to kill me you have to do better." He taunted.

Laughing, the girl looked up; moving backwards away from the boy. She had been dwadling to continue her attack; and Takeru began to grow leary. Bursting from the ground behind him came another bug like digimon; grabbing him from behind to drag him under.

"Takeru!" Daisuke paniced.

Though the boy's fear did not last long when Takeru returned shoving the creature back at the girl with the bat through it's head. "If you want to play that way."

Takeru reached either side behind him; his arms crossed in separate directions pulling two long blades from his own flesh. Spinning them, he stepped forward to the creature; nudging his head to bring her forward. "I ain't holding back anymore." He took the first approach; chasing after her in an instant to bring the blade to slice one of her many legs clean off. When one went to react to attack him; that limb was removed. Sliding behind her; he faced the blade to her; starting meet her attacks back. The battle had been moving so fast it was hard for Daisuke to keep up.

Takeru finally seen an open opertunity arrive, and taking it to the max;he grasped the girl's throat holding the blade close as if to slice it wide open; yet he did not carry out these actions. The girl had refrained from moving; watching back at the boy in labored breaths. "Kill me." She complained. "Do it!" Takeru shook his head; dropping the blade from his hand to press his hand against her chest.

"Death isn't necessary." He whispered.

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. His feet barely able to hold him up as he walked to the two fighting. "T-Takeru!" He cried, as tears developed pouring down his face. Panic swept; and either bravery or stupidity had came over him. Picking up a piece of plank he charged at the girl to do some damage, or atleast free Takeru though the plank had been stopped by a hand gently placing on it. Dazed, Daisuke looked to see Takeru smiling at him; pushing him slightly back again to avoid any harm. "It's only a flesh wound." He answered to reasure the brunnette. The girl pushed her blade deeper into his flesh, blood dripping onto the pavement between the two bodies.

"Kill me you bastard!" Yet Takeru refused to. Screaming, the girl grasped her head; her body trembling; ashes pouring out from her very essance to Takeru. It was in a matter of seconds a bright light had cleared the lingering darkness and the girl had returned to a small child. Setting her down; Takeru knelt down to look at her puzzled. He had done this to many digimon but never… a human.

"T-thank you. You saved me." Said the young girl, blushing to the older boy before her.

Patting her head; Takeru smiled ignoring his own pain to please the girl. "Yeah."

Shy, the child giggled and gave him a hug; but as quickly as she appeared, she waved goodbye and ran off. Confused; Takeru winced leaning back to fall only to have a warm pair of arms catch him. Daisuke bringing him to rest in his lap. "I forgot you were here." The blonde laughed looking up to the boy hanging above. Daisuke nodded his head; bringing him close. "Takeru… what the hell have you been doing all this time?"

Takeru curled into a fetal position; holding his stomache; barely opening his eyes at this point almost slipping into dream land. "Surviving." He muttered quietly. Fearful, Daisuke shook him to stay awake.

"Knuckle head, you can't sleep!" He begged, yet he understood why the boy was tired; he just didn't understand how to take it.

Daisuke lifted Takeru to stand; using himself for Takeru's crutch; keeping him close. They made it to a wall; which Takeru made his own decision to rest against it. Daisuke still had yet to let go however. The boy hugged onto him; unable to grasp what just happened. The friend he knew… he just witness become a monster… or something like that. So many thoughts running through his head.

"Are you really our Takeru?" He finally questioned facing the boy. Their bodies close to one another to keep the one supported.

Astonished by such a remark, Takeru looked down at the gravel below. "I don't remember." He admitted.

Daisuke nodded and took a deep breath. "What do you remember?" He continued the investigation.

"I… was aloe for a long time. Then ynou guys found me and said I was missing for a day… but it was a long time." He answered ashamed. "A long time."

Daisuke nodded again closing his eyes.

"But sometimes I have dreams what I used to be and I guess memories. It's sorta like an outter body experience." Shrugging, Takeru laughed a little. He was uneasy to speak of this, yet he couldn't lie to the other boy. He could feel Daisuke's heart breaking with the words he spoke. The disapointment spelt on his face. "Please, don't tell anyone. There is no need to for anyone to know."

Daisuke again nodded; giving into the sultry of the other's voice. He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder; lost in thought to back when what seemed so long ago. "We found you… that was years ago. So either way your still one of us!" He argued with himself.

Though, the words did not affect Takeru as the other wanted. Looking away, Takeru sighed; gently placing a hand to step the boy away; yet the other had not moved. Ready to say something; looking back to him, his guard was caught off as Daisuke pulled Takeru in for a kiss. The boy's heart instantly raced and his heart had nearly escaped his chest… and yet his body melted to the very touch. Daisuke pulled back; grinning wildly still clinging onto the boy. "Ok, now that you shut up were going to get you a doctor."

Still flustered, Takeru shook his head. "What was tha-?" But Daisuke caught him again in a kiss leaving him pinned against the wall. "No arguging. Were going…" He whsipered.

-To be continued.

('-' Hope you guys are enjoying these. Let me know. -.-)


	8. When Angels Lose Their Wings

**::When Angels lose their wings::**

----Memory time----

_A wasteland is where the hearts of many go to die. Against all odds and fruitless efforts to bring back the beauty; it always ends in tragedy. Hate is born in these regions of the world; and war is started here. Lives are forgotten and lost here yet memories always die hard. Why is it that the most deserted places always contains such vast history? Most of it lost within time itself, but the stories always become legends. Gods are spoken of, and heroes, and of course demons as well. These living stories change each time they are uttered. Every time a generation hands them down, the journey is corrupted until it is only but a fairy tale._

_Being alone makes you stronger some say. Hardships make you stronger others say; yet usually we feel more at subject for judgment. Like we were floating in a fish bowl for others to observe. _

_-_

It felt like centuries had flown past since the day the boy had laid lifeless in the rain; and the memory of home had long been gone. Built into a warrior; older and stronger, Takeru stood against the heavens at the mountain tops. His hair dancing to the wind grazing across his face. Stone cold his eyes scoured the digital world below. A tattered scarf wrapped around his bare shoulders; lightly covering his lips from view. His torso scared terribly with the work markings of ashes remained bare; only to be covered by several belts to contain weaponry.

Before the mountain tops he stood on; a light appeared in the distance and a loud voice rung from the heavens. Fearless the young adult listened to the godly creature speak and quietly accepted the challenge rewarded to him. Folding his hands over his chest, the boy leaned back allowing his body to plummet to the ground.

"Home?" He questioned the god's. "What is this?" He asked, though these questions had become pointless. The god's had stripped away all that he had. The weapons had vanished into a puff of smoke and… Terrified he shrunk down to the size of a mere child. Confused he looked to the heavens for an answer only to have rain trickle down his small frail face. "Why?" He asked; but again he was alone. This did not last for long. The cries of worried children came from behind him, and in moments he was tackled by a young Daisuke, an eager Taichi to greet, enraged brother; and a worried Kairi.

"H-hi?"

--Present—

Night had fallen over the city, and the exotic smells of food filled the air. The bars had opened once again for those without morals, and the night life blossomed. Though, Takeru had not found himself to enjoy the night life. Instead in the depths of darkness he was in a small room; comfortably laying on a bed much needing some sleep. By his side, Daisuke ran a hand up and down his chest to check the wound time to time, even though it had been long gone.

"I figured it be quieter here for you to relax." Daisuke pointed out, a small smile taking his lips.

Takeru slightly nudged at the boy's bottom that was obstructing his way; half dozed off already. This didn't discourage Daisuke from continuing.

"And were alone two. My sister won't be home till tomorrow." Daisuke sat on top of Takeru, watching over him; trying to disturb the boy back into reality. His hand perusing a goal, but all that was lost when Takeru given off a somber growl in sleep. "Really?" Daisuke asked. Ready to bound away from Takeru; his motion stopped when the boy reacted back, pulling him down into the bed with him. "What?" Takeru beckoned to find out what the other want. Daisuke blushed; but innocence vanished pleasantries vanished; their bodies pressed to one another.

"I want to save you…" Daisuke whispered. "Let me be your hero."

::To be continued

(A short chapter yes. :p)


End file.
